Depuis que tu est parti
by Elmire
Summary: Depuis leur séparation, Hermione réfléchit sur les décisions prises dans sa vie... plus particulièrement celles prises au cours des derniers temps. Review please! Besoin de votre avis!


Allô à tous!

Petit one-shot qui m'est passé par la tête en écoutant la chanson 'Depuis que tu est parti' du groupe Lili Fatale... Je n'oublie pas mes autres fics, ne vous inquiétez pas! Petite info, je vais bientôt publier le sixième chapitre de 'Mémoires du passé', donc ceux qui suivent cette fic (et vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à mon plus grand bonheur!) vous pourrez bientôt le lire!

Alors maintenant place à ce one-shot que j'ai failli mettre en chapitre, car il y a de quoi développer, mais j'ai pas le goût d'étirer en longueur et me faire ennuyante, et avoir des bogues, puis des problèmes d'intrigues... Oh aussi surtout parce que j'ai bien assez de trois fic en chapitres... (oui trois... vous avez bien lu! La troisième reste secrète pour l'instant... mais je m'y passionne croyez-moi!).

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis pas JKR, ni dans une vie passé, ni dans une vie future, je n'ai pas de dé-doublement de personnalité et je n'ai aucun mérite d'avoir inventé l'histoire d'Harry et son monde. Alors tout ceci appartient à miss Rowling, sauf l'idée de l'histoire (et pas complètement encore!). Je ne suis pas un des membres du groupe Lili Fatale, ne le serai jamais (vu mes piètres performances en musique et ma piètre voix), je n'ai jamais composer ces paroles de chansons que je trouve amusante... donc tout ceci est de droit au groupe québécois Lili Fatale! Merci.

**Note :** Des review please! J'aimerais bien avoir votre avis sur cette formule de genre littéraire, c'est mon premier essai avec une chanson... bien que pas très élaboré, je crois que l'important y est...

Place à :

DEPUIS QUE TU EST PARTI 

Depuis que tu es parti, j'ai tout jeté  
Tes meubles, ton linge, ton savon chinois, tout  
et moi.  
Je suis accessoirement revenue, mais, interrompue  
Je sens que j'ai perdu la flamme  
Ou bien c'est simplement que maintenant le feu  
me brûle moins fort, le feu me brûle autrement ?  
Petit, sur les bancs d'école, on nous apprend à  
gérer notre haine mais si peu notre amour...

(Doucement...)

Hermione avait changé de vie. Les dernières années vécues avec Ron avaient été trop belles pour durer. Celles-ci étaient devenues monotones, et elle avait besoin d'air comme de changement. Même si celui-ci lui manquait, elle avait besoin de se retrouver avec elle-même pendant un certain temps. Elle voulait tout oublier pour recommencer à neuf. Oui elle aimait encore Ron, mais elle ne pouvait plus vivre avec lui, il avait trop d'emprise sur sa vie. Elle avait besoin de liberté pour vivre, malheureusement Ron la protégeait tellement et tenait tellement à elle, qu'il lui enlevait cette liberté d'agir sans s'en rendre compte. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de disputes à ce sujet, et ils en étaient arriver à cela.

Elle ne sort plus maintenant que les vendredis et  
les jours de pluie  
Depuis que tu es parti, ne sont que jours gris...

Depuis qu'il était parti elle s'ennuyait, elle devait bien se l'avouer. Mais encore là elle ne pouvait se faire à l'idée d'encore rester avec lui. Soupirs et résignations régissaient sa vie depuis son départ. En fait depuis qu'elle l'avait mis à la porte. Sa vie sociale s'était amoindrie à quelques sorties ici et là les vendredis et les jours de pluie. Mais elle abhorrait plus que tout les gens qui se mêlaient de sa vie depuis sa séparation et ces gens se retrouvaient souvent sur son chemin lorsqu'elle sortait. Seulement elle avait trouver une solution à cela, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Depuis que tu es parti, je dois me taper la chipie  
de voisine qui chaque jour me dit:  
« Que c'est dommage ! »  
Qu'à mon âge je devrais avoir au moins un ou  
deux ou trois enfants han! han ! han ! Trente ans !  
La vieille, je le sais qu'elle le sait  
La vieille est au courant mais elle fait semblant  
Juste exprès pour me virer le sang  
Les blessures ne s'effacent qu'avec le temps...  
et la vie est trop courte pour les remords  
Je le sens  
C'est le gouffre au fond du corps...

Sa voisine. C'était une vieille femme qui ne se mêlait pas de sa propre pauvre misérable vie. Auparavant elle avait pitié d'elle et sa solitude, elle s'efforçait de lui faire des petits brins de jasette. Maintenant elle regrettait de s'être montrée aimable avec cette voisine. Ron l'avait bien avertit, mais bon, pourquoi l'aurait-elle écouté? Ils étaient habitués à faire à leur tête.

À trente ans, bien ancrée dans sa carrière et ses éternelles études diverses où elle accumulait diplôme magique ou non, Ron lui avait proposé de prendre une pause dans tout cela. Ils étaient mariés depuis cinq ans déjà, ils se voyaient tranquillement comme un vieux couple sans avenir. Mais elle était tellement absorbée par ses études et ses deux emplois (un moldu, un sorcier) (NDA : C'est possible étudier tout en ayant deux emplois! Mon oncle a fait cet exploit pendant deux ans! C'est une sorte de Hermione cet oncle... lol) qu'elle ne pensait plus à sa vie personnelle. Leur vie commune était presque devenue inexistante entre les rares sorties entre amoureux ou avec des amis.

Un jour Ron avait exprimer le désir qu'elle se retire de toutes ses activités pour se consacrer à la fondation d'une petite famille dont il rêvait depuis longtemps. Elle aussi en rêvait, mais pas si tôt! Elle voulait tout terminer afin d'assurer un avenir à ses futurs enfants. Mais Ron n'avait pas la même conception de tout cela, il disait qu'ils étaient amplement capables de subvenir à leur besoin sans ses emplois. Elle qui voulait toujours le meilleur de tout n'y croyait pas et tenait tête. Elle s'était aussi mis ses amis à dos lorsqu'elle avait humilié Ron en disant que ses projets de famille étaient insensés. Ceux-ci avaient tenter de lui faire entendre raison, mais c'était impossible, elle le savait bien, elle voulait tout faire de par elle-même comme toujours.

Et voilà que sa chipie de voisine s'en mêlait en disant qu'il était dommage qu'elle n'ait point d'enfants et que probablement elle n'en aurait jamais depuis qu'elle avait laisser son mari. Il est vrai que par exemple Harry et Ginny avaient déjà deux jeunes enfants de 2 et 3 ans, mais Harry pouvait compter sur son héritage personnel, sans compter son emploi d'Auror et l'emploi d'enseignante à Poudlard en tant que professeur contre les forces du mal qu'avait Ginny. Elle et Ron ne pouvait autant rouler sur l'or, quoiqu'ils s'en sortaient pas si mal. Pourtant elle voulait toujours avoir plus de sûreté que d'être prise au piège plus tard. Tout le monde l'avait tant mal jugée... et pourtant maintenant un doute persistait en elle. Elle ne se sentait plus aussi sûr qu'avant, elle s'entait un gouffre s'ouvrir au fond de son corps. Elle voyait son désespoir et ses erreur venir, tout cela la frapperait bientôt en pleine figure, elle le savait.

Elle ne sort plus maintenant que les vendredis et  
les jours de pluie  
Depuis que tu es parti J'ai changé de pays  
C'est gris... gris... gris... gris...  
La vie est trop courte pour les remords  
J'ai le sang qui s'essouffle au fond du corps...

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, elle avait changé de pays. Elle avait besoin d'air, de liberté en attendant de revenir peut-être un jour. Mais il ne lui servait à rien de se sentir pleine de remords, la vie était trop courte et elle croyait que tout était toujours pour le mieux. Si elle avait agis ainsi c'est qu'elle devait agir ainsi. Un jour elle se rendrait compte qu'elle avait bien fait. C'était peut-être toujours difficile comme situation, mais elle avait espoir tout comme désespoir.

Fini les jours gris  
Quand finiront les jours de pluie?  
Fini les jours gris.

Maintenant à l'étranger elle voyait les mauvais jours commencer à disparaître. Les pires étaient à venir. L'espoir des mauvais enfin disparus la ravivait. L'espoir de voir enfin les pires arriver l'enchantait. Car après la pluie, ne dit-on pas le beau temps?


End file.
